Parties of Misfortune
by The L33t One
Summary: Ever since she was a filly, Pinkie Pie has had to live with a terrible curse. She's always done her best to ignore it. But now it's starting to ruin her entire life.
1. The Nightmare of a Mare

Nighttime was falling upon Ponyville. Pony's shuffled off of the streets and into their houses. Twilight Sparkle walked down the streets of the town on the way back to her house. She noticed that almost all the lights were off; save for one house. The house in question belonged to her friend Pinkie Pie.

"Now why is that silly pony up so late?" Twilight said to herself. She walked to the door and knocked with her hoof. Pinkie quickly opened the door.

"YAY TWILIGHT'S HERE!" She joyfully shouted. Twilight jumped back when she saw Pinkie. Her eyes were bloodshot, her mane had hairs sticking up in all sorts of places, and she had the creepiest smile Twilight had ever seen on her face. "Come on in you're just in time for the party!"

"Party? What party? Everypony in Ponyville is asleep."

"Oh it's only a small party. Me and Gummy are the only one's here. But now you're here too! Come on in! The more the merrier!"

Twilight nodded her head. "Pinkie Pie, I know you love to throw parties and all, but don't you think it's a tiny bit late for one now? You should be off to sleep."

Pinkie laughed. "Oh who needs sleep? It just takes away time for parties!" Pinkie trotted quickly into her house and picked up a pin. "Come on let's play pin the tail on the pony!" She tried to put the pin on a poster of a pony but missed completely. "Whoops."

"Pinkie," Twilight asked concerned. "How long have you been awake?"

"About three days! Isn't that great? I've been partying nonstop for three days. Three extra special days of super-terrific-ultra-cool-nonstop partying!" She ran all around the room rearranging the various party snacks she had laid out.

Twilight walked into the house and put her hoof on Pinkie's shoulder. "Pinkie, sweetie, you need to go to sleep."

"But…"

"I don't care how much you want to party. You need to go to sleep."

"But I keep having nightmares…and I'm afraid to go to sleep now."

Twilight smiled. "Oh I see you've been having nightmares. There's nothing to be scared of, nightmares aren't real."

Pinkie looked down at the floor. "Actually…"

"Don't worry about a thing. When you wake up the nightmare will be all over. Now you need to get some sleep Pinkie. Goodnight." Twilight walked out the door and back to her house.

Pinkie sighed. "If only that were the truth." She looked at Gummy, who was equally as worried as Twilight. "She's right Gummy, I need to go to bed." Pinkie got put on her most comfortable nightgown and fluffed her pillows extra soft. She took in a deep breath as she laid her head down and shut her eyes. Sleep was able to befall the pink mare very quickly after its rather long absence from her. But unfortunately for Pinkie the presence of sleep also invite something much less desirable to her mind, and Ponyville. After a few hours she jolted upright.

Applejack woke up in her room. She checked the clock on the wall. It was quarter till 6 in the morning. She sighed to herself. I was wintertime and there was no work to be done on the apple orchard. She knew she could have slept in, but she just couldn't fall asleep. So she figured she would just go make herself breakfast then find a way to entertain herself till the rest of her family woke up.

But when she walked to the kitchen she saw Pinkie setting up party decorations and laying snacks out. "Oh great you're awake Applejack." Pinkie said when she noticed her. "Come help me set up the party."

Applejack gave Pinkie a funny look. "Uh Pinkie, sweetie, what on Equestria are you doing?"

Pinkie hung a streamer above the sink. "Throwing a party for Granny Smith."

"Her birthday's not for another month."

"I know, but she's been such a great pony. She's been kind to us all, made absolutely wonderful apple pie, and she's raised one of the best friends I've ever had. I just have to throw her a party."

Applejack smiled. "Well that's mighty sweet of you Pinkie. You know what, you're right. Granny Smith does deserve some appreciation. Hold on here a second Pinkie, I'm gonna go wake up Big Macintosh and Apple Bloom." Applejack trotted back to her siblings' rooms while Pinkie started to rearrange some of the furniture.

Pinkie looked in the mirror and saw her hair starting to get flat. She instantly shoved a ton of happy and silly thoughts into her head and it regained its puff. "No bad hair." She said. "We need to be happy for today." But Pinkie found it very hard to try and be happy knowing what was going to happen today.

After half an hour the entire farm house was set up and ready for Granny Smith. They waited until she woke up and walked down into the kitchen. Pinkie, Applejack, Apple Bloom, and Big Macintosh all jumped out and yelled "SURPRISE!"

Granny Smith smiled. "Well now, I thought my birthday was next month."

"It is Granny," Applejack explained. "But Pinkie here was so eager to throw you a party to say thanks for being so great."

"YEAH!" Pinkie shouted as she bounced over to Granny Smith. "You're such a wonderful pony!"

"Eeyup." Big Macintosh said in agreement.

"So we're going to spend the whole day with you and play games with you and make you so super-extra happy!"

Granny Smith smiled. "Well this is such a pleasant surprise." The ponyies then had their wonderful day with Granny Smith. They listened to her tell stories of what it was like when she was a filly; then they baked a pie with her and ate it; then they all read special poems that they had prepared about her.

When the sun was just about to set, the Apple family decided that the party had gone on long enough. Pinkie looked at the time and gasped.

"Thanks for the wonderful party Pinkie dear." Granny Smith said.

"You're welcome. I got to go home now." Pinkie walked to the door and turned back to the Apples. "See ya later." She trotted out the door and down the path back to Ponyville. Before she got too far from the orchard she heard a scream coming from there.

"SOMEPONY GET A DOCTOR!" Applejack screamed. Tears fell from Pinkie's eyes as she walked home.


	2. The Pinkie Curse

Every pony in Ponyville attended Granny Smith's funeral. Its usually happy nature had disappeared. Everypony had a special place for Granny Smith in their hearts. Even Princess Celestia herself came to down to Ponyville to honor poor Granny Smith.

After everyone had gone home, the Apples, who were all dressed in black, stayed by Granny Smith's grave a little longer. Apple Bloom cried uncontrollable into Big Macintosh's shoulder. Her siblings leaned down to comfort her.

"It's okay Apple Bloom," Applejack said comfortingly. "Granny's in a better place now."

"Eeyup." Big Macintosh said in agreement.

Sweetie Bell and Scootaloo trotted up them. "Come on Apple Bloom," Scootaloo said. "It's gonna be alright. Come on and we'll buy you a cake."

"No thanks," Apple Bloom said. "I'm gonna stay here."

"No go with them," Applejack said. "You need to lift your mind." Apple Bloom nodded and trotted off with the other Cutie Mark Crusaders.

Pinkie Pie walked up the Big Macintosh and Applejack. "I'm so sorry," She told them, nearly crying.

"No Pinkie you shouldn't be," Applejack told her. "Me and Big Macintosh were expecting this to happen soon."

"Eeyup."

"The doctors told us last month that we shouldn't expect her to last more than another year."

"Nope."

"Actually, we should thank you. Thanks for throwing that party and making our last day with her wonderful."

"Eeyup. Thank you."

Pinkie forced herself to give a soft smile. "You're welcome." She hugged Applejack, then dashed off to her house still crying.

Twilight and Spike returned to their house after the funeral. "Can't believe Granny Smith actually died." Spike said.

"She was over 100 years old Spike," Twilight said. "It was bound to happen eventually." She sighed. "Death is just something we have to learn to accept in life. It happens to every pony eventually."

"But what about Princess Celestia?" Spike asked. "She's older than Granny Smith and still alive."

"She's different," Twilight said. "She and her sister are magical ponies."

"But you're magical too."

Twilight just put her hoof on her face and grunted. "It'll take too long to explain to you. You don't need to write to the princess today by the way. She already knows what happened in Ponyville. I'm going to check on Pinkie Pie."

"Ok, I'll be here tidying up."

Twilight nodded and walked over to Pinkie's house. She knocked on the door and it creaked ajar. Twilight trotted in slowly. "Pinkie?" She called. "Pinkie are you here?" She walked up the stairs to Pinkie's room. "Pinkie you home?" She asked as she opened the door. "OH MY GOD!" She screamed at the sight of what she saw in Pinkie's room. Pinkie had hung herself! She zapped the rope with magic from her horn causing it to break. Pinkie fell to the ground and took a huge gasp for air. Twilight pinned her down and tears fell from her eyes soaking Pinkie's fur. "WHY ON EQUESTRIA WOULD YOU DO THAT?"

Pinkie looked to the side. "Twilight, please just let me kill myself."

"NEVER!"

"Please Twilight, I need to die."

"PINKAMENA DIANE PIE, DON'T YOU DARE SAY THAT!"

"Twilight you don't understand I need…"

"SHUT UP!" Twilight yelled at her still crying. "SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP! YOU DON'T NEED TO DIE! I DON'T CARE FOR WHAT REASON, I'M NOT GOING TO LET YOU KILL YOURSELF!"

Pinkie started crying too. "I'm sorry Twilight!"

Twilight rested her head on Pinkie's chest and cried her last tears. "It's ok Pinkie." She whispered. "I'm sorry for yelling at you. I want you to promise me you'll never try and kill yourself again."

"I promise."

"I want a Pinkie promise."

"Cross my heart, hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye."

Twilight got off of Pinkie and let her get up. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Pinkie sat down on her bed and Twilight joined her. "Well, it's just that, I knew Granny Smith was going to die last night…"

"You mean you have a twitch that tells you when someone's about to die?"

"No, I mean I saw into the future and knew she was going to die. That's why I went over to the Apples' house and threw her a party. I wanted to make sure they had a memorable last day with Granny Smith."

"You saw into the future?" Twilight looked at her in disbelieve. "You mean like your Pinkie Sense?"

"No. When I was a filly, my parents upset a very powerful unicorn. As punishment, they put a curse on their youngest filly, me. Now, whenever I go to sleep, I'll have a nightmare of a horrible thing that'll happen the next day. And, I can't do any about it or else me or someone close to me will die. That's where my Pinkie Sense comes from."

"Your Pinkie Sense? But you warn us about that stuff all the time."

"My Pinkie Sense is only small stuff. I mean, big disasters I see in my nightmares. I can't try and prevent them or warn anyone about them. So, I have to force myself to be happy all the time." She leaned in real close to Twilight. Her hair flattened and her eyes started spinning around. "And that can make a pony go craaaaaaaaaaaazy."

Twilight embraced Pinkie. "Don't worry about a thing anymore Pinkie. I promise I'm going to do all I can to help get rid of this curse."

Pinkie frowned, which is something that Twilight had rarely seen her do. "I've gone to almost every unicorn across Equestria." She explained. "None of them could remove the curse. And when they tried…they died. Don't help me Twilight. I don't want to see you die!"

"No Pinkie, you're my best friend. I don't want to spend another night knowing that you're going to suffer through this. I promise I'm going to help you."

"No please don't Twilight I said I don't…"

"Cross my heart, hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye." Twilight said with a grin.

Pinkie sighed. "Then I guess we better get to work."


	3. Dress of Disaster

Twilight took Pinkie back to her lab. "Ok, my first step is to evaluate these nightmares and see what they are all about." She laid Pinkie down on a weird machine and attached suction cup-like things to her head with cords leading to a giant glass orb.

"What's all this for?" Pinkie asked.

"You said that you have a nightmare every time you go to sleep?"

"Yeah. Then it will come true."

"Well, I'm going to watch the nightmare you're going to have when you fall asleep in a few minutes and study it. Then using the data I gather from that dream I think I should be able to make a counter-spell to break that curse."

Pinkie gulped. "So I'm going to have to go to sleep?"

"Of course Pinkie." Pinkie laid her head down on the table nervously. Twilight put her hoof on Pinkie's shoulder and comforted her. "Don't worry, I'm going to be right here. I promise I won't let anything bad happen. Do you want me to put you to sleep myself?"

Pinkie nodded. "Yes please."

Twilight smiled as she pointed her horn at Pinkie. It glowed for a second and Pinkie fell asleep. Twilight galloped over to the giant glass orb and observed it. She waited for a few minutes and sighed. "Guess I can't expect her to start dreaming right away." She levitated some pens and paper over to her ready to take notes. After ten minutes the orb flashed with a horrifying image. Twilight gasped as she stared at it.

Shortly after Twilight left to check on Pinkie, Spike started to feel hungry. He checked around the house but found no gems to eat. Spike was about to find something else to eat when he realized that this would be the perfect excuse for him to go and visit Rarity. He left the house and walked over to Rarity's beauty store.

Rarity was working on her latest line of dresses when she saw Spike walk in the door. "Oh good Spike I'm glad you're here. Could you grab that box of lace off the shelf up there for me?"

"Sure thing Rarity!" Spike enthusiastically climbed up to the high shelf and grabbed the box of lace. "This one right?"

Rarity looked up at Spike for a second and nodded. "Yes that's the one. Be careful getting down from there. The trashcan below that shelf is full of broken glass."

Spike nervously looked down at the trashcan. "What happened?"

"Oh it's just a little experiment I had earlier today. I found out from it that glass is not a good material for dresses."

Spike laughed. "Yeah I bet so." He was about to start climbing down when the support beam of the shelf started to creak. Then in an instant, it snapped and Spike fell directly into the garbage can full of broken glass.

Rarity gasped. "OH MY GOD! SPIKE!" She screamed as she ran over to the trashcan, which Spike merely climbed out of laughing.

"Aw don't worry about me Rarity." Spike said as he brushed some shards of glass off of his back and back into the trashcan. "It'll take a lot more than some broken glass to get through my scales."

Rarity let out a sigh of relief. "You scared me for a second there Spike. Come on and help me get this lace on these dresses."

"Sure thing Rarity." Spike walked over to the dresses and helped Rarity sew the lace onto them. When their work was done the two of them observed their work with pride. "These are your best dresses yet Rarity." Spike complimented.

"I know they are. They're going to some very important clients so I put forth a lot of effort into them. Now what brings you here?"

"Oh, I was going to see if you had any spare gems that I could eat."

"Yes, I do think I have some gems I'm not using at the moment. I believe that they are right up…" Rarity noticed the shelf that Spike had broken. "But could you be a dear and help me take down that shelf up there? It seems like it could fall at any moment."

"Ok." Spike walked over and started to unfasten the other support beam of the shelf when the door opened. Sweetie Bell trotted into the shop.

"Hey sis!" She said.

"What are you doing here Sweetie Bell?" Rarity asked. "I thought you were out comforting your friend."

"Apple Bloom said that she wanted to go home so I came over here to help you with your new dresses."

"Well I'm afraid you're too late for that dear. They're already finished."

"Aw." Sweetie Bell studied the dresses for a second. "But don't you think they could use some…" She thought for a second on what she could suggest so she could help her sister. "Buttons? They're in this drawer right?" Sweetie Bell ran eagerly over to the drawer and looked inside of it. What she didn't notice however was that the shelf Spike was talking down was right above her and Spike had nearly finished unfastening the support beam. He tried to stop and hold it up when Sweetie Bell ran under it, but it fell from the wall.

"SWEETIE BELL LOOK OUT!" Rarity shouted. But knowing her sister was a little slow on the intake; Rarity charged and tackled Sweetie Bell out of the way. The heavy shelf instead fell on her head. The impact of the shelf caused Rarity's horn to snap in half and blood seeped out of it.

"OH MY GOD! RARITY!" Spike ran down to her and started shaking her. "Wake up! Wake up!" But she didn't.

Sweetie Bell stared at Rarity for a second; then she finally understood what had happened. "OH MY GOSH! RARITY I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY!" She started to cry.

Twilight and Pinkie ran in the door. "Oh no we're too late!" Pinkie screamed.

Twilight ran over to Rarity and felt her neck. "She doesn't have a pulse…she's not breathing…"

Still crying, Sweetie Bell looked up at Twilight. "Is…is she going to be ok Ms. Twilight?"

Twilight nodded her head. "I'm sorry Sweetie…she's gone."


	4. Sonic Rainbow Crash

Back at Twilight's lab, Pinkie was sitting on the table sobbing. "Rarity's gone…it's my fault…"

Twilight walked up to Pinkie and tried to comfort her. "No it isn't Pinkie. It's just…"

"YES IT IS!" Pinkie burst out. "This curse is what killed her! MY CURSE!"

Twilight couldn't think of anything to say. "I'm going to help you break this curse Pinkie. I made a Pinkie promise to you and I intend to keep it." She looked at her notes. "The tragic effects of that dream aside, I was able to get some data on the exact type of magic of that curse. It's very powerful, but I think with the right combination of spells I can break it. It'll take a while to find out exactly which one's I'll need."

"OK." Pinkie said, now void of her usual cheerful mood. "I'm going to go bake something." She slowly walked out into the streets of Ponyville and back towards her house. A lot was going through Pinkie's head. One of her best friends in all of Equestria was now dead. It's not like death was a new concept for her to deal with; it had used to happen around her on a daily bases. But this is the first time since she was a filly that someone close to her had died. No, not since her family had Pinkie gone through the loss of someone very close to her.

Then Pinkie thought about what she knew about the curse. Every night she would go to sleep and then she would dream of something bad that would happen the next day. It wasn't always someone dying; sometimes it was just as simple as an inconvenience for one of her friends. Sometimes it was a little more serious though, such as the Flim Flam Brothers threatening to drive the Apples out of business. Pinkie had learned that the more she ignored what was going to happen in the future the milder her next nightmare would be. If she tried to do anything to prevent or warn anyone about what she saw, the next nightmare would be worse than the last. Someone's death would only result if she tried to do anything about the curse. But deaths happened a little differently than the other nightmares. They could happen at any time. Anywhere from one week after the nightmare to when she's still having it.

Then Pinkie also realized that whenever she didn't sleep, nothing bad happened; at least not to her knowledge. She concluded that the curse is what causing these bad things to happen. The nightmares told her what the curse was going to do next. "That settles it," Pinkie mumbled to herself as she trotted home. "I'm not going to sleep until Twilight breaks this curse." She was so mopey that she didn't feel her tail twitching.

In the skies above her a grey and rather ditzy Pegasus was flying all around in circles and loops. Derpy smiled as she enjoyed herself. But then she hit an updraft and crashed into a cart. The cart started to roll downhill with Derpy still in it. It hit a rock and flung Derpy out of it and right into Pinkie.

Derpy got up laughing. "Sorry about that Pinkie." But Pinkie was on the ground unconscious. "Hey why are you sleeping?"

Spike was cleaning up Rarity's shop when Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy walked in. He heard them walk in but didn't look at them or say anything.

"Hey Spike," Rainbow Dash said. "How are you feeling?"

"Like crap." Spike muttered back as a reply.

"Come on Spike, cheer up."

"Cheer up? How can I cheer up when Rarity's dead, AND IT 'S ALL MY FAULT?" He glared angrily at Rainbow Dash. "And aren't you even sad that she's dead?"

Rainbow Dash looked to the side.

Spike grunted and went back to cleaning.

Rainbow Dash shook her head. "Well anyway, I'm going to practice my new trick to impress the Wonderbolts, want to come and watch."

"I don't care about your stupid trick!" Spike yelled. "Rarity's dead and all you care about is joining those stupid Wonderbolts!"

Rainbow Dash growled angrily at Spike and came very close to bucking him in the face. But instead she burst out the door and flew away.

Fluttershy frowned. "She's actually very sad you know. She's just not the kind of pony to show her emotions to other people." She flew out the door after Rainbow Dash. "Wait up."

"That jerk!" Rainbow Dash muttered.

"You can't blame him. After all, he did lose someone he cared about a lot."

Rainbow Dash sighed. "Yeah I guess you're right." The two Pegasus flew back to her house. "Ok so it's obviously going to take more than a Sonic Rainboom to impress the Wonderbolts. But what if I did multiple Sonic Rainbooms in a row?" Rainbow Dash pulled out a whiteboard and drew a crude drawing of a pony with a marker. She labeled it RB. "So when I do a Sonic Rainboom I shoot down then bounce right back up." She drew from the RB symbol that showed the path of her normal Sonic Rainboom. "But what if after I bounced up I did another Sonic Rainboom?" She drew another line. "Then another, then another and then another." She kept drawing lines making a zigzag shape. "That's sure to impress the Wonderbolts!"

"Yeah it might, but don't you think that seems a little dangerous?"

"You can't get rewards without taking a few risks." Rainbow Dash went up to her room and reached for a box on top of her dresser. "But I'm going to need some goggles." She opened the box and picked out a pair of goggles. Just as she was about to get down she was startled when she heard Spitfire shouting through her door.

"Hey Rainbow Dash!" She shouted. "We got some things to do tomorrow so you'll have to show us this trick of yours today."

Rainbow Dash was so startled that she fell down from the dresser and on her wing; which caused it to bend at an awkward angle. She gritted her teeth and kept herself from screaming. She quickly got up and forced her wing back into place.

Fluttershy ran in the room. "Rainbow Dash are you ok? I heard a thump."

"It's ok Fluttershy, I'm fine." She walked out her door and greeted Spitfire. "Sorry about that, was looking for a pair of goggles."

Spitfire nodded. The two of them flew up to a high cloud. Rainbow Dash's wing ached with each flap. "Are you ready?" Spitfire asked.

"Yeah huh." Rainbow Dash looked down and gulped. She shook her head. She wasn't going to let a broken wing stop her from getting into the Wonderbolts. Rainbow Dash took in a deep breath and jumped off the cloud. She angled herself as she normally would to do a Sonic Rainboom. She was about position her wings when she felt the one she broke snap in two. "NOT GOOD!" Rainbow Dash screamed as she fell out of control.

In the streets of Ponyville bellow Pinkie jolted up from her nightmare. "Oh no I have to stop Rainbow Dash!" She shouted. Pinkie could feel her tail twitching like crazy. She looked up and saw a blue pony hurtling towards the ground at supersonic speeds. "NO!"

Spitfire gasped as she jumped off the cloud and flew as fast as she could after Rainbow Dash. Then a sudden whirlwind spun her around and disoriented her.

Rainbow Dash closed her eyes and made contact with the streets of Ponyville. A large crater was created at her impact point. Pinkie screamed and ran over to it. Rainbow Dash was lying in the center of it in a gruesome mess.

Tears ran from Pinkies eyes. "No." She whispered. "No…"


	5. Pulling the Plug

One night a couple days later, after they had tucked Apple Bloom in, Applejack and Big Macintosh sat down and talked together.

"First Granny Smith, then Rarity, and now Rainbow Dash." Applejack said. "It's almost like there's a cloud of death hanging over Ponyville."

"Eeyup." Big Macintosh said in his usual reply. "At least Apple Bloom is feeling better."

"Yeah. I'm glad about that." The two ponies jumped when they heard a howling. "Oh no what are timber wolfs doing here? It isn't Zap Apple season."

Big Macintosh shrugged. "I'll bang the pots and pans. You go check on the cows."

Applejack nodded and took a lantern out to the barn. It was pitch black in the barn. She lit the lantern and checked on the cows. They were all soundly sleeping. She let out a sigh of relief when she heard Big Macintosh banging pots and pans. Applejack turned around and found herself staring right into the eyes of a timber wolf. She shrieked which caused her to drop the lantern and cause a fire. The timber wolf fled at the sight of the fire; which spread very quickly. Rafters from the roof fell and blocked the exit.

The fire spread and eventually got onto Applejack. She screamed in pain as the fire burned her fur and skin. She fell on the ground and prepared for whatever fate awaited her. Then she looked up and saw a pair of red hooves kick through the burning rubble. Big Macintosh ran and pulled Applejack out of the burning barn.

"Don't worry!" He shouted as he dowsed the flames on her. "I'm going to get you to the hospital!"

Pinkie jolted up in bed. She was confused on how she into bed. She certainly didn't get in herself. Then it struck her that this wasn't her house. It was the Cake's.

Ms. Cake opened the door and smiled. "Oh good you're awake dearie. You've been asleep for a day now."

"What happened?"

"Mr. Cake found you walking through the streets yesterday. You were a little confused from lack of sleep. So I we took you back here, gave you some warm milk, and you fell right asleep."

Pinkie ran out of bed and too the Apple family orchard. "Please don't come true yet, please don't come true yet!" She cried to herself. She got to the orchard and saw that the barn was burned down. "NO!" She ran back to Ponyville and made her way to the grave yard. As she ran she bumped into Apple Bloom.

"Ouch!" Apple Bloom said. "What's the big hurry Ms. Pinkie?"

"Where's Applejack?" Pinkie shouted.

Apple Bloom looked down. "Follow me…" She led Pinkie to the hospital and up to the room where Applejack was. Pinkie gasped when she saw the state Applejack was in. There were burnt patches all over her body. She was struggling to breath and was hooked up to a life support system.

Applejack looked at Pinkie and struggled to speak. "Hey Pinkie, how r u? I'm not too good as you can see." She gave a soft laugh.

Pinkie started crying. "Applejack I'm so sorry!"

"Heh it's not your fault Pinkie." Hearing this only made Pinkie feel worse. It was her fault. Applejack looked at Apple Bloom. "Hey Apple Bloom, can you go wait out in the hall. I want to talk to Pinkie alone."

"Ok." Apple Bloom made for the door and shut it.

"Hey Pinkie," Applejack nudged her head towards the cable powering her life support system. "Could you go and unplug that cable right there for me please?"

Pinkie gasped. "But you'll die if I do that!"

"Darn, hoping you wouldn't know that. Pinkie, take a good look at me. I'm in more pain then you think. I can barely breathe too. The doctors told me that if I do get out of here I'll probably never be able to walk again; let alone buck apples. Big Macintosh would have to spend more money to take care of me then he can make by himself. I couldn't live with myself knowing I'd be that much of a burden to my family. So please Pinkie, just pull that cable."

Pinkie started to cry. She realized that Applejack was right. "Do I really have to be the one to do this?"

"The doctors here are too nice to; and I know for a fact Big Macintosh would never, loves me too much. I considered tricking Apple Bloom into doing it, but then she'd have to live knowing that she killed her sister. I couldn't do that to her."

Pinkie walked over to the cable and gripped it in her mouth. Tears kept falling from her eyes as she slowly pulled it out of the socket.

Applejack smiled and laid her head back. "Thank you." She closed her eyes and embraced her death.

"Goodbye Applejack." Pinkie whispered as she walked out the door crying.

Apple Bloom looked up at Pinkie. "What's wrong Ms. Pinkie?"

Pinkie just kept on walking. She looked back at the little filly and said "I'm sorry." She then left the hospital.

Apple Bloom was confused as she walked back into Applejack's room. "Hey why are you sleeping? Are…Are you ok?"


	6. A Prank Gone too Far

Fluttershy walked across the rows of graves and cried. Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Applejack. Some of her closest friends were now dead. She walked home still crying. As she walked some small animals joined her and tried to comfort her. She just nodded her head and walked home. When she got there Fluttershy found Pinkie waiting for her. Pinkie hugged her and they both cried.

"Come on," Pinkie said. "Can you come to the café with me? I need a friend."

Fluttershy nodded. They both walked to a café. Fluttershy ordered a cake while Pinkie ordered coffee. "Pinkie, why do good ponies have to die?"

"I guess it's just a part of life." Pinkie said while drinking her coffee. "There's not really much we can do about it." Those words made Pinkie feel terrible. She knew there was something she could do about. She could tell Twilight to stop trying to break her curse. Or she could kill herself and stop herself from dreaming ever again. But the both of them had made Pinkie promises against that.

Some teenage ponies walked by the café where the two mares where at. They looked at Fluttershy. "Hey look, there's that wimp Fluttershy." One of them said. "She'll be an easy prank."

"Yeah but look who's with her." Another one pointed out. "It's Pinkie Pie."

The third one shivered. "She's a psycho. No way we can prank her with her around."

Fluttershy was about to take a bite of cake when she dropped her fork on the ground. "Whoops, better go get a new one." She got up and walked towards to counter.

One of the teenagers pulled a small packet out of his satchel. "Hey guys I got an idea." The rest instantly knew his plan and laughed evilly.

The second teen walked in Pinkie's direction and pretended to trip. "Whoops." He fell on Pinkie and knocked her to the ground.

"Hey watch it!" Pinkie shouted.

The teen with the packet quickly and silently poured it into Pinkie's coffee then ran away. The other teen got up. "Sorry miss, won't happen again." He walked back to his friends who were hiding behind a corner.

Pinkie shrugged and took a sip of her coffee. She instantly passed out. The teens snickered and two of them dragged Pinkie off to the bathroom.

Fluttershy came back and was confused when she didn't find Pinkie. "Pinkie? Where'd you go?"

One of the teens walked up to her. "Never mind her. My friends have a rabbit held hostage and we'll kill it unless you do what I say."

Fluttershy gasped. "Ok anything! Just don't hurt that bunny!" The teen sneered.

Spike brought Twilight some dinner down to her lab. She hadn't come out of there all week. She'd been working non-stop on some project she wasn't telling him about. "Twilight I brought you dinner." He called as he walked down the stair. The lab was still a mess. Books were scattered everywhere. Twilight had crumpled up pieces of paper throw all over the place.

Twilight had barely slept at all. She was determined to complete her task. She kept scribbling down notes. Twilight gasped. "YES!" She shouted. "I DID IT!" She dashed up the stairs past Spike so fast that she made him drop the dinner he was carrying. Twilight dashed all around Ponyville looking for Pinkie. She found her running very franticly. "Pinkie!" She shouted. "I can break the curse!"

"No time!" Pinkie shouted back. "Come on we have to save Fluttershy!"

The teens had forced Fluttershy to watch Friday the 13th. It was starting to get dark when the movie ended. Fluttershy was crying. "That was horrible!" She said to herself. "Why would those kids make me watch such a terrible movie?" She heard a thump coming from the kitchen. "H-Hello? Who's there?" Fluttershy got up and shook with fear as she went into the dark kitchen. She turned on the lights and a pony in a hockey mask holding a knife was right in front of her and screamed at her. Fluttershy screamed and fell to the ground.

The pony took off his hockey mask and reveled himself to be one of the teens. The other two came out and laughed. "That was priceless man!"

Pinkie kicked down the door and gasped. She ran to Fluttershy. "WAKE UP FLUTTERSHY!" She shouted. But she had no heartbeat. The teens had scared her to death. Pinkie growled with anger and Twilight had to hold her back. "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" She shouted at the teens, who were running out the back door. "I'M GOING TO CHOP YOU UP AND BAKE YOU ALL INTO CUPCAKES!" Pinkie fell to the ground and started crying over Fluttershy. "No not you too…"

Twilight started to cry as well, but then she shook her head. "Come on Pinkie, let's go break this curse."

Pinkie turned to Twilight. "Damn it Twilight!" She shouted. "Can't you see that all our friends are dead now? It's all because you wanted to break this stupid curse!"

Twilight cried more. "I know Pinkie…but I promised you I'd break this curse. And…at least we'll still have each other after this."

Shining Armor smiled at his newly wed bride Cadence. The two of them had been honey mooning on a tropical island for three weeks now. "I love you Cadence." He said as he kissed her.

"I love you too my knight in Shining Armor." Cadence kissed back.

Then one of the Royal Guardsmen landed on the shores of the island. Shining Armor grunted. "I told you that I'm not going back on duty for another week."

"My deepest apologies for bothering you sir," The guardsmen said. "But it's your sister sir. She's dead."


	7. Elements of Friendship

The entire boat ride to Ponyville Shining Armor kept thinking to himself _It can't be true._ The thought of his little sister being dead was too much to bear. As soon as the boat docked Shining Armor dashed for Ponyville. He blew past every pony in the streets heading straight for Twilight's house. He kicked down the door and saw the only person in the house was Spike. He ran up to the purple dragon and shouted "WHERE'S TWILIGHT?"

Spike took hold of Shing Armor's hoof. "Come on." He led him to Ponyville's funeral parlor. It was empty except for Pinkie who was sitting by an open coffin and crying. Shining Armor ran up to it and saw Twilight lying inside of it. She was dressed in a black suit and her hooves were crossed over her chest.

"Twilie…" Shining Armor started to cry.

"You missed the funeral," Spike said. "But Pinkie and I made sure that she wasn't buried until you got here."

Cadence walked up the casket and looked inside. "Oh my…so it's true." Tears fell from her eyes. "How did she die?"

"She was working on some kind of huge project with Pinkie," Spike explained. "They didn't let me down in the lab so I don't know what exactly. The next thing I know I hear an explosion. Pinkie only got some minor cuts and bruises. But Twilight…wasn't so lucky."'

Shining Armor levitated the casket and made his way to the cemetery with Cadence, Spike, and Pinkie. Pinkie led them to a grave that had been dug for Twilight next to those of her friends. "You were the best sister a pony could ever ask for," Shining Armor said as he set Twilight's casket down. He broke down and started crying uncontrollably.

Cadence aimed her horn at Shining Armor and cast a spell that caused him to stop crying. She then magically produced a picture. "Sunshine, sunshine, ladybugs awake. Clap your hooves and do a little shake." She whispered as she placed the picture in Twilight's coffin. It was a picture of the three of them on the day she and Shining Armor got married.

The three ponies and Spike carefully closed the coffin and buried it together. They left a bouquet of flowers and slowly walked back to Twilight's house. For a long while none of them said anything. Shining Armor kept on crying despite Cadence's efforts to comfort him.

Pinkie walked up to him. "Shining Armor I'm so sorry this is all my fault."

Shining Armor looked up. "You're fault?"

"Yes if it wasn't for me Twilight would still be…" She was cut short when Shining Armor used his magic to pin Pinkie to the wall.

He charged at her and stopped his horn an inch away from Pinkie's next. "GIVE ME ONE GOOD REASON NOT TO KILL YOU RIGHT NOW!"

"Because I ordered you not to." Everyone turned around and saw Princess Celestia standing in the doorway. Shining Armor instantly dropped Pinkie. Celestia walked to Pinkie. "Now Pinkie Pie, please elaborate for us on what you said."

"Well…" Pinkie then told them the entire story of her curse. She told them about how it killed all of her friends, including Twilight. She apologized numerous times to Shining Armor as well.

Cadence was shocked by Pinkie's story. "Oh you poor pony! I can't imagine a life filled with so much death and suffering."

Pinkie was now breaking down into tears. "Shining Armor I'm really sorry about Twilight."

Shining Armor starred at the floor. "It's ok Pinkie…you didn't deliberately do it…" He still cried knowing Twilight was dead.

Princess Celestia approached Pinkie. "This curse you have has taken so much from you. It has cast a deep wound into you. But, I am able repair it."

Pinkie gasped. "What do you mean?"

"While I am not able to bring your friends back to life, I can allow you to join them. At the cost ending your life, you can be with your friends again forever."

Pinkie nodded rapidly with excitement. "Yes! I have nothing left in this life. I want to be with my friends."

"Very well then." Princess Celestia aimed her horn at Pinkie and she levitated into the air. "Are you prepared?" Pinkie nodded. Then with a wave of her horn Pinkie's life ended. Princess Celestia then pointed to an open spot in the house. Five translucent, mare shapes appeared; one white, one blue, one orange, one yellow, and one purple. The shapes then grew more detailed and revealed themselves to be Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Fluttershy, and Twilight Sparkle.

"TWILIE!" Shining Armor shouted. He wanted to run and embrace her but Princess Celestia nodded for him not to.

Twilight's ghost walked up to Celestia and gave her a scroll before returning to the others. The princess opened it and read it aloud.

"_Dear Princess Celestia,_

_Thank you for everything. It truly was wonderful. My life was full of wonderful experiences and I learned many lessons. Now I have learned the most important one of all. Death might end life, but it can never end friendship. The power of friendship transcends even death. It has allowed me to join my other friends and be with them forever. Tell Shining Armor not to be sad anymore. Even though I'm dead he'll still be my BBBFF. I'm looking forward to being with him when his time comes as well. I also must thank Pinkie. If it wasn't for her I never would have understood the true meaning of death and friendship._

_Your former student,_

_Twilight Sparkle_"

Spike, Shining Armor, Cadence, and Celestia looked back the five ghosts. In the center of them a pink one appeared. The six ghostly ponies smiled and trotted off into the sky together.


End file.
